Wonder Woman Vol 1 293
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Science Island ** *** **** ***** * * ** Mega-City * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = A Judgment Rendered! | Synopsis2 = Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Madame Xanadu, Black Canary, Huntress, Power Girl and Phantom Lady have been teleported in the Adjudicator's starship and encased in energy diamonds. Maybe because they all have been bathed by Adjudicator's multi-hued energy beams, they can hear and understand his thoughts clearly: he has already made his decision on the fate of the four Earths, and he intends to save the heroines who opposed his servants as specimens of the four Earths he intends to destroy. Horrified, Wonder Woman hits over and again her prison's walls. But neither her super-strength, nor Supergirl's or Power Girl's nor Zatanna or Raven's spells have any effect on their cells. Meanwhile, they keep hearing the Adjudicator's reflections. He has decided it must be their capability for self-sacrifice which allow humans to survive against all odds. He finds it intriguing enough he considers for one second to spare those Earths for further study... but he is not interested in researching. He readies himself to blast all Earths across the Multiverse into oblivion. The group of heroines rages against their prisons, even knowing their struggle is useless. Wonder Woman, though, has an idea: Diana makes her Lasso vibrate through the inside of the diamond at super-speed before twirling it back inside and making it solid. The excessive tension shatters the solid encasement and Diana leaps onto solid ground. The Adjudicator decides she is too dangerous to spare, and shoots his eye beams. Wonder Woman deflects his beams and her enemy summons back his Horsemen. Nonetheless, Diana had redirected his blasts towards the crystals holding Supergirl, Powergirl, Starfire and Wonder Girl, who breaks Huntress out. The five heroines drive the Horsemen back and away from Wonder Woman. Annoyed, Adjudicator blasts them all down and changes his mind: he'll annihilate the heroines together with their homeworlds. Wonder Woman can feel herself and her friends slowly dissolving into nothingness. Still, she has a last-second, desperate idea: as the Adjudicator ignores her, she vibrates her Lasso back into solidity and encircles his neck. Then she demands to know who set him up to be judge, jury and executioner. The Adjudicator replies her Lasso is nothing to him, but her question arouses his curiosity. As Adjudicator tries to recall how and why he became a judge of worlds, Wonder Woman holds onto her Lasso. Her connection with Adjudicator through the Lasso has made her stop fading. Her fellow heroines also grab the far end of the lariat, becoming solid again. Suddenly, the Adjudicator remembers: he was given that mission many eons ago by an overseer who hoped it would keep him out of mischief. Stunned, the heroines listen to him musing about some alien race giving him an array of worlds to play with, as long as he didn't bother them with his thoughts again. He realizes they'll sense he's thinking about them and will come to punish him. Angrily, he declares it is all their fault and he will destroy them and their Earths first. Nonetheless, a shocked Wonder Woman realizes the truth at last: he isn't a judge of worlds. He is a lunatic whom his keepers let play with worlds they didn't care for so he didn't bother them again. It's because that the space-faring Leaguers hadn't ever heard of him. Even more furious, the Adjudicator is about to blast them all into oblivion, when he is teleported away by his keepers. The heroines are solidifying at the same time the Adjudicator's starship starts fading. Zatanna teleports the heroines back to their proper Earths just in time. The Themysciran princesses, Supergirl, Zatanna... appear on Paradise Island, and Donna hugs Diana. She has never been prouder of her big sister. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** * ** * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * According to a House Ad published in , this issue was published in April, the 8th * Plot by Levitz, script by Thomas in both stories. | Trivia = * Third and final part of "Judgment In Infinity" storyline, the first crossover among female heroes of the DC Multiverse. | Recommended = | Links = }}